Brawn
"I met Brawn during my service with the Elite Guard back on Cybertron. He and I were trapped in enemy territory, surrounded by Decepticons. It took two months for us to get out of there. I hadn't seen him since I left Cybertron on my mission. So you can imagine my joy to finally hear from him again..." ―Shockdrop regarding his friendship with Brawn Brawn was a heavy-duty Autobot soldier and member of the Elite Guard on Cybertron. He was often seen fighting the Decepticons on the front line. His combat skills were unrivaled by any Autobot which made him a valuable member of the Autobot Cause. Brawn was shown to be close friends with the Autobot agent Shockdrop. History Serving the Elite Guard Brawn was one of the many Autobots to serve in the Elite Guard, the others being Ironhide and Roadmark. Brawn briefly served Zeta Prime on the battlefield in the early days of the Great War and was on the battlefields of Tyger Pax where Bumblebee lost his voice to the villainous Megatron. Shortly before Zeta's death, Brawn was assigned to join a task force in a mounted assault on Darkmount. There, Brawn clashed with the Decepticon Lugnut, a battle which lasted a very short time. After Megatron defeated Zeta Prime, Brawn was one of the Autobots to be captured and taken to the Kaon Prison Complex as part of Optimus Prime's plan to rescue their injured leader. After they were liberated from their cell, Brawn assisted the wounded in evacuating the complex with help from Jazz and Arcee. Later, he rallied behind Optimus when the Decepticons launched a final assault on Iacon in the final days of the War. Brawn later found himself stranded in Decepticon territory, with Shockdrop as his only companion. With Shockwave's troops relentlessly hunting them, the two Autobots resorted to sneaking around while waiting for a rescue team to pick them up. Brawn quickly came to find a close friend in Shockdrop when the latter saved him from termination at the hands of Insecticons. Shockwave himself eventually came for them, leading to a ferocious battle. Working together, the two Autobots were able to defeat Shockwave and escape into the tunnels where they remained until a rescue team led by Ultra Magnus came for them. When the Autobots left Cybertron aboard the Ark, with the Decepticons in pursuit, Brawn and the rest of the Elite Guard were assigned to protect Cybertron from the remaining Decepticon forces left behind under Shockwave's command. Aiding Team Prime At some point Brawn was sent to locate Optimus Prime's team and lend support against the Decepticon forces. Tracking the Autobots to Earth, Brawn found that Prime and his team were heavily outnumbered and had recently lost Cliffjumper. Brawn was welcomed into the fold by Optimus and assisted in several missions. At first, Brawn had expected to see his old war buddy on Earth, as Shockdrop had been sent to protect the planet by the High Council, but he was informed that Shockdrop had never reached Earth. Believing that his old friend had been terminated, Brawn vowed to not rest until every single Decepticon had been terminated. Brawn later helped Team Prime save the President of the United States from a planned Decepticon assassination headed by Starscream. Afterwards, Brawn decided to scour the Galaxy for any Autobots who may've survived the Ark's destruction. Reunion and Destruction For several years Brawn searched the Galaxy in search of fellow Autobots. Occasionally he came across old friends and helped them, sometimes only to see them fall in battle. In the year 2185, Brawn reunited with Shockdrop, whom he was very happy to see still online. Eager to see each other, the two arranged a rendezvous in the Gamma Quadrant. Unfortunately, their transmissions had been intercepted by the multi-changer Sixfire, who planted a bomb on Brawn's ship. Just before Shockdrop could board, the bomb went off, killing Brawn in a fiery explosion. Shockdrop survived the blast, and vowed to avenge his friend at any cost. Notes and Trivia * In most media, Brawn had never been part of the Elite Guard. * Shockdrop explained to Olivia how he came to meet Brawn and even stated that he was excited to hear from his friend again. * Brawn's death can be compared to Seaspray's from Transformers Prime, as both were destroyed in their ship by a bomb set by a Decepticon.